


The Artist

by mymel0dy



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: Teenage Jake Crist kisses a teenage Sami Callihan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac7P5-iGh9o) of Sami and Jake.

Jake didn’t even know the boy’s name, who he was, anything about him. All he knew was he looked so alone, troubled. He seemed to be in the middle of some sort of anxiety attack or something, and Jake felt a drive to go to him. Not that he could see from the distance they were from one another but Jake and new boy were about the same height and size. Just as Dave lobbied for Jake to stay there with him, he was up and gone, on his way across the field to the boy. Dressed in his usual purple Jake plopped down next to the rather agitated boy grabbing him by the ears, kissing him full on the lips. 

Sami was new to not only the school but the area and finding it difficult to fit in, make friends. He had left behind friends, a boyfriend, only not really. No one, not even his parents knew that there was something more than friendship between Sami and the older Jon, Mox as he was commonly called. Neither was really out, but still. So there was Sami on the other side of the state missing his best-friend/boyfriend and feeling completely on the outs with everyone in his new town. He sat all on his own freaking out, wanting nothing more than to go home. Suddenly he found himself kissed. As he tried to pull away the other boy’s lips were on his again, and then again. With that the boy in purple was on his feet looking like he was about to leave. There was a pause and a purple lace gloved hand was offered to Sami. Confused but oddly calmer Sami took the hand not sure why he was willing to follow the odd boy in purple. In fact, in time he would follow him to the ends of the world.


End file.
